Ep 697 (5 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Alf Stewart|Alf]] and [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] argue over his plan to mortgage their house and how she had put a stop to it. They stop when they notice the argument is being overheard by [[Blake Dean|Blake]] and [[Karen Dean|Karen]]. [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] calls over to [[Donald Fisher|Donald']]s house to pick up the rest of her things. Things are still tense and awkward between them and she leaves again. Walking along the beach, [[Michael Ross|Michael]] comes across a pensive Alf who's fishing in a spot where he'll never catch a fish. They take a walk and Alf brings him up to speed about what has been happening. Michael reminds him that he has already been down the road of losing a business and that listening to him is like a playback of what he used to say. He let his business worries take over completely and as a result, he lost touch with his kids and lost his marriage. He warns Alf not to make the same mistake of choosing his business over his family. Although Blake and Karen try to find out from Ailsa what has been going on, she's saying nothing. Instead, she sends the pair of them to the store to pick up a jar of cinnamon. When they get there, they find [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] bringing [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] up to date on what has been happening. After Marilyn explains what has been happening, Carly mentions that the Fletchers have family meetings and a vote when something big happens. That suggestion doesn't swing in Alf's house - he tells Blake and Karen them they should move in with the Fletchers if they want family meetings. Ailsa pays a visit to Donald, mostly to give her and Alf some cooling off time. When she gets back home, Alf has obviously been doing a lot of thinking. He apologises to her for how he has been behaving. There has been a Stewart store in Summer Bay since the 1880s and having to end that tradition is difficult. Ailsa says that his ancestors would rather he looked after the living. Meanwhile, an increasingly stinky Adam has finally found the answer to his personal hygiene issues - he has found an old bath-tub. Before long, he's soaking in the front room of the [[The Beach House|Beach House]]. The phone rings and he gets up out of the bath-tub to answer it. Just as Bobby walks into the house..Bobby is amused. Adam isn't! Alf apologises to Blake and Karen and reminds them that they're family. It's not going to be the end of the world if he loses his business. An angry Adam issues Marilyn with an ultimatum. Either Bobby goes or he does. To his shock, Marilyn tells him to leave a forwarding address. Cast *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Adam Cameron]] - [[Mat Stevenson]] - * Writer - Ray Harding * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 696 (4 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 698 (6 Feb 1991)]]